Writings on the Wall
by RealityIsNegotiable
Summary: Michael knew her from his childhood, though they were never technically friends, he protected and cared for her. She was the only one who truely understood and accepted him. Maybe it's time for Michael to save her like she tried to save him
1. Roslyn

**A/N Well this is my new Michael Myers story, and don't worry I'll continue my other Halloween story for fans of the other one. This story came to me last night as I was trying to go to sleep, I hope you like it. I know it starts off a little slow but it will get better, I promise.**

It's not like Michael was worried about her or anything, he doesn't worry about anyone, well, maybe except for his baby sister. It just has been two weeks since she was here and it weird to miss that much school. Maybe she is sick, Michael snorted, he has never heard of an illness that could keep you away for two weeks. Michael glanced towards the window, nothing but stillness. He looked back at the teacher as she droned on about fractions. He had always hated school, he didn't see much use of it, sure you learn some useful stuff but most of the time it's stuff you're never going to use again.

_I think teachers just love to hear themselves talk_, Michael thought.

"Can anyone tell me what two-?"The teacher stopped as the door of the classroom suddenly opens to reveal Roslyn Summers.

Roslyn was a plain girl with nothing really special about her; she was quiet and never spoke unless she absolutely had to. The only time he had ever heard her speak outside of class was when Robbie Jones was about to kill a lady bug. Michael had remembered seeing her walk into the house across the street from his own.

"Well," Ms. Grey said. "Nice of you to finally join us Miss. Summers. We moved seats while you were talking your own little summer vacation." Few kids laughed at Ms. Grey's poor attempt at a joke. "So now you're sitting by Lisa."

He heard Lisa and the kids around her groan, nobody in the fifth grade class really liked Roslyn because she was supposed to be a fourth grader but, Michael guessed, she was smart enough to be in the fifth grade.

"Ms. Grey," Lisa whined. "Why does she have to sit by me?"

Ms. Grey gave her a hard look but said nothing; Michael suspected that even Ms. Grey didn't like the girl because of how many days she had missed this year. Michael looked back over at Roslyn; she never seemed to react to the insults thrown at her daily. She was like a walking corpse, no emotions or actions. Roslyn started to walk over to her new desk; Michael noticed that Robbie had stuck his foot out into the isle. He wanted to warn her since she kept her head held up and didn't even look at the ground but he held his tongue. Michael watched as Roslyn stumble but recovered quickly. Michael was about to look back at the teacher when he noticed Roslyn's sleeve had come up, he also took notice that she had quite a few bruises on her skin.

"Michael, are you done gawking at Miss. Summers, I'd like you to pay attention," Ms. Grey barked at him.

Michael abruptly looked away but not before seeing Roslyn pull down on her sleeve and give him a look.

* * *

Michael gazed at Roslyn from the tree he was sitting by. It was lunch and everyone was eating with friends and having a good time. Roslyn was lying on the grass by herself, not eating and staring up at the clouds. He glanced up and wondered what was so interesting about clouds, they don't do anything expect make it rain. Michael stood up and walked over to where Roslyn was laying, she didn't look up until his shadow covered her face. She rolled towards him and smiled a little, he didn't.

"Why do you sit by yourself all the time?" He questioned.

"Why do you?" She fired back.

Michael opened his mouth but closed it quickly; he didn't expect her to ask that question.

"Because nobody likes me," he said. "And I don't like them." Roslyn shrugged and sighed.

"People don't like me either," she said. "Besides, I kinda like being by myself, it gives me time to think."

Michael raised his eyebrows; this is the most he had ever heard her talk. Roslyn stood up; her long brown hair fell into her face. She wiped off the grass on her ripped jeans and started to walk towards the classroom just as the bell rung. She's weird, Michael thought, but alright.

"Hey Myers," Michael turned to face Robbie and his best friend Jeffery.

They both a huge smirks on their face, Robbie took a step towards Michael.

"Is Roslyn your girlfriend?" Robbie asked. "You're perfect for each other, you know. You're both freaks and losers, and no one wants you here."

Michael glared at the two boys but said nothing and started to walk to the now open classroom. He had only taken two steps before Robbie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I wasn't done talking to you Myers," he growled. "Maybe I should get Jeffery here to go beat your little girlfriend up to teach you a lesson."

Michael grabbed Robbie's shirt, pulled him forward then punched him in the face. He didn't know why he got upset over Robbie's comment, he barely even knows Roslyn, yet here he is defending her.

"Stay the fuck away from her," Michael spat.

Robbie wiped away the blood now running from his nose then stood up. As if they had some telepathic connection, both Robbie and Jeffery went to hit him. Michael grabbed Jeffery's hand and twisted it until he heard a satisfying crack; Jeffery fell to the ground crying out in pain while Robbie continued to try to hit Michael as much as he could. In the distance, Michael could hear the yells of Ms. Grey and the pounding of many feet. He turned a little to see most of his class and teacher running towards the three boys, all of them yelling for Michael to stop.

Michael turned back to Robbie, who he now had a hold of, Michael grabbed Robbie's arm and decided he would make him suffer. He lifted up Robbie's arm and popped each of his fingers, his smirk widening every time he heard Robbie scream. Just as Michael was about to pop the pinky finger, Michael was tackled to the ground. He looked up in fury; he wanted Robbie to suffer more. It was Roslyn.

"What are you doing," cried Roslyn. "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

_Of course I did_, Michael thought bitterly, _until you came along._

Michael turned his head to see his classmates picking up Robbie and Jeffery, Ms. Grey was marching over to him. She pushed Roslyn to the ground and picked Michael up by his shirt.

"You psycho, psychotic child," she scream. "Look what you did; I always knew you were a freak but seeing as I'm a teacher, I couldn't say a thing!"

She started to drag Michael, he knew where he was going and he couldn't care less. He looked back at Robbie and Jeffery and smirked.

* * *

"I want him out of this school," Ms. Grey hollered. "I put up with him for almost a year but not anymore! You know how many class pets he has killed this past year! He claims he didn't but we all know he did! Now he's broken Jeffery's wrist and all but one of Robbie's fingers, on purpose! That is not what a normal child does!"

_Of course I did it on purpose you hag,_ Michael thought.

Michael's mother had been called in a short time after he was put into the principal's office. Ms. Grey glared and had made disapproving sounds the whole time he was in there. Mrs. Myers was now inside the office arguing with Ms. Grey and the principal.

"Those boys egged him on," Mrs. Myers argued. "He wouldn't have attacked them if they didn't tempt him to do so. Besides he was using self-defense."

"Mrs. Myers," the principal said. "We have two eye witness accounts of Michael hitting Robbie first. I think it would be best if we suspend Michael for a few weeks, and we're sure that the families of Robbie and Jeffery are going to press charges. I think you should deal with that."

Mrs. Myers came storming out of the room and grabbed Michael's hand then started pulling him for the front doors of the school.

"You know I didn't do it on purpose right mommy?" Michael said. Mrs. Myers didn't answer; instead she just nodded her head.


	2. Halloween

** It's been a long time since I updated, huh? Sorry about that, I just didn't feel like writing.**

**Sorry this one is super short, I have to get back into the writing mode.**

Michael watched Roslyn Summers walk up to his porch and knock on his door before slowly walking away; it has been a week since he had been suspended and every day after school Roslyn would bring him his homework and pick it up in the morning. He had noticed that when she got closer to her own house after dropping off his homework, she shrunk, as if she was scared of something. Her pace slowed until it looked like she was barely even moving. Michael wanted to go out there and ask her what was wrong but he decided against it, if she wanted to talk to him she would actually stay after she knocked on his door.

"Hey dipshit, get the door," Michael's older sister, Judith, said.

Michael rolled his eyes at Judith, though she couldn't see him do it; she was too busy watching the TV to pay attention to him. He slowly got off the couch to retrieve his homework that Roslyn left by the front door. When Michael picked up his homework, he glanced towards Roslyn's house and saw she was sitting on her front steps, staring at the ground. He stared at her for a few moments before going back into the house. Michael sat back on the couch and watched the show Judith had settled on watching but for some reason, he kept looking out the window at Roslyn. He finally sighed and got back up to go outside.

Judith didn't even stir when Michael slammed the door signaling he was leaving. While Michael crossed the street, his eyes didn't leave Roslyn's figure. She was looking down at the ground; you could hardly tell she was breathing. The only sign of life was Roslyn playing with the hem of her shirt; she didn't even look up when he was a foot in front of her. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Hi Michael," Roslyn said quietly.

Michael didn't reply he just sat on the step with her. Roslyn gave him a questioning glance at him under her hair that was covering her face but didn't object. They sat like they for what seemed like hours until the front door behind them slammed open. Michael noticed that Roslyn stiffened before turning to face the person who had slammed the door open. He slowly turned around to face a woman with dark brown hair and glaring brown eyes.

"What are you still doin' out here, Roslyn," The woman barked. "I gave you five minutes to give that psycho kid his homework; it's been over fifteen minutes!"

"I-I'm sorry, moth-"Roslyn was cut off by the woman.

"I don't want to hear it, brat," she screamed. "Get inside. Now."

Roslyn scrambled to her feet and sprinted inside the house, the woman glaring at her child the entire time. When Roslyn was safely in the house, the woman turned her glare on Michael who was still sitting on the front step. She took a few steps towards Michael and pointed a figure at him.

"You must be the psycho child," she stated. "I don't want you comin' around here, got it. That child is horrible enough without a psycho influencing her. I see you around here again, I'll call the police, you hear?"

Michael and the woman had a slight staring contest before he turned away and got up. He heard the woman behind him walk back towards the open door than slam it shut. A second later, he heard screaming from the house. Michael paused in mid-step but then walked on. _It's not my problem_, he thought. He ignored all the sounds coming from the Summers's house even the thud and loud crying. _It's not my problem_, he kept saying to himself.

Michael watched Roslyn everyday as she dropped off his homework by the front door then walking back to her house. He noticed that every time she was close to her house, she would shrink and walk slower. And every night, while Michael tried to sleep, he'd heard the horrible sounds of Roslyn crying. He always tried to block out it; he didn't want to hear her cry. One day, as he watched Roslyn walk across the street to his house, he got up and planned to open the door and talk to her before she had a chance to leave.

Just as she put his homework down, Michael opened the door. Roslyn looked up at him in surprise. She slowly stood up straighter, Michael watching her the entire time.

"Come in," he said directly.

Roslyn blinked several times, while Michael looked at her with little emotion. She looked back at her house multiple times, trying to decide whether she should go back home or not.

"Okay," she said after a few silent moments.

Michael opened the door wider so she could slip pass him; he watched her the whole time. When Michael closed the door and looked for Roslyn, he saw she was standing directly behind him. He put out his hand for her to take, she just looked at his hand not knowing if she should take it. Michael stared at her intently before she took his hand slowly. He gripped her hand tightly, almost scared to let her go.

He led her to the back door and to the woods that were behind his house. Neither of them said anything until Michael stopped at a small pond and sat down, refusing to let go of Roslyn's hand as he did so. She followed his example and sat down.

"I like pandas," Roslyn said randomly. "They're my favorite animal."

"I like rats," Michael replied.

Roslyn turned to him with a smile on her face, Michael blinked in surprise. He had never seen her smile before. _I like her smile_, he thought.

"My favorite food is pizza," she said, the smile still present.

"Mine too," Michael said.

"Summer's my favorite season," Roslyn said, then laughed at the irony.

_Her laugh his pretty too, _Michael thought.

"I like fall," he said.

"I think Halloween's the best holiday," Roslyn said.

"I do too," Michael said, a smile creeping on his face.

"Michael," Roslyn said. "Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me?"

"Yes," he replied.


	3. Death For Two

**A/N I just wanna start out saying that I'm sorry this took so long. I went on my laptop one day and the blue screen of death popped up so I haven't had my laptop for awhile.**

**Anyway, this story isn't based on the original or the remake, it's sorta my own take on it. But I will say I took more of the story line from the remake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Halloween series at all! I just own Roslyn Summers and Ms. Summers.**

* * *

Michael walked at a moderate pace to Roslyn's house as the sun was setting slowly. Though his face didn't show it, he was somewhat excited to go trick-or-treating with Roslyn; she was the first person to ever want to do anything with him. As Michael got closer to the Summers' house, he heard Roslyn's mother screeching at her daughter for no apparent reason. Michael had once asked Roslyn if she wanted him to do something about Ms. Summers but she had laughed and told him not to be silly. He had been absolutely serious with his offer though and would have gladly done something if Roslyn wanted him to. He was tired of hearing the infuriating woman scream at Roslyn long into the night and he was sick of seeing new bruises and scars on Roslyn's skin the next day.

Suddenly the screen door from Roslyn's house pushed open and Michael watched as she sprinted out of the run down house. Roslyn was wearing cat ears on her head and was dressed all in black, her drawn on whiskers were now smudged from tears. She sat down on her lawn and put her head down in her lap, her small frame taking in huge breaths; Michael sped up his pace to get to Roslyn faster. He felt anger building up inside of him; he didn't think he could hate someone as much as he did with Ms. Summers. Though he wouldn't call Roslyn a friend just yet, he still didn't like the fact that she was being hurt by the person that was supposed to love her most.

When he reached Roslyn, Michael sat down next to her and instantaneously grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. Roslyn though, pulled away from Michael's touch and spun away from him to continue crying in her lap. Michael was shocked at first but then he grabbed Roslyn by her wrist and made her look back to him. She tried to turn her head away from Michael but he grasped her chin and forcibly made her look him in the face. Michael's eyes narrowed when he saw that Roslyn wasn't crying; she was trying to hide a bloody lip and a bruise on the side of her face. Roslyn refused to look Michael in the eye when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Why?" Michael asked.

Roslyn glazed at him with a confused look at his question which made Michael irate.

"Why," Michael repeated. "Why do you let this happen?"

Roslyn looked away from Michael again which made his anger escalate. He stood up and walked a few paces away from the scared looking girl. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roslyn peaking over at him from underneath her hair but quickly looked away when she realized Michael could see her. Finally after a few tense minutes of stillness, Roslyn broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Michael," Roslyn said quietly.

Michael glanced over at her quickly to see Roslyn staring at him with her big brown eyes. She continued to stare at him, waiting for his reply but he didn't respond, she sighed and stood up. She turned her back to Michael and walked back to her house slowly. He watched her until she disappeared into her house then listened to Ms. Summers scream at Roslyn. He stayed there for a few more seconds before turning away and heading back to his own house. Behind him, he heard Roslyn's cries starting up again.

_It's not my problem right now_, Michael thought.

* * *

When Michael got home, he saw Judith hadn't moved from her spot on the couch from before he left. She was staring mindlessly at the television as another one of her stupid shows came on. He walked away from his older sister and was about to go upstairs but paused when his mother came out of the back room. She was dressed in tight, revealing clothes that hugged every part of her body; this could only mean she was going to her night job at Steven's Strip Club. When she saw Michael standing there, she smiled at him and ruffled his hair a little.

"Okay kids," Mrs. Myers said while digging through her purse. "I'll be home late tonight so you'll have to fix yourself dinner. And Judith don't forget to take Michael and Rosielyn out Trick-Or-Treating."

"Her name is Roslyn," Michael corrected his mother. "And we aren't going Trick-Or-Treating."

"Oh. Tell me about it later, sweetie," Mrs. Myers said distractedly.

Mrs. Myers left out the door after giving Judith a quick kiss on the top of the head which his sister wiped away. As soon as Mrs. Myers was out the door, Judith sat up straight and looked out the window, watching as her mother drove away. As soon as Michael's mother turned off their street, Judith sprung up and sprinted toward the back door that was in the kitchen; on her way there, Judith pulled her already low-cut shirt lower. Michael heard his sister slam the door open and go outside for less than a second before coming back inside.

Michael heard Judith start giggling like a child and whispering things Michael couldn't make out. When Judith got back to the living room, Michael saw that she was being carried by her boyfriend of a month, Steve. Steve was not only carrying Judith but also a beer in his free hand which he'd take a slip from between kisses from Judith. Steve threw Judith on the couch roughly and took one last gulp of beer before throwing it on the ground. Judith kept giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world until she caught Michael standing on the staircase. Her laughing ceased and a glare formed on her face.

"What are you looking at freak?" Judith asked. "Do you get turned on by watching us? Go away, you little weirdo."

Michael said nothing and continued staring at Judith until she flipped him off. He blinked at her before walking down the stairs toward the front door with Judith watching his every move until he was out the door. Behind him, he heard the sound of the door locking. He didn't mind much though because he knew Judith and Steve would be going upstairs soon and he didn't want to listen to them having sex again. He gazed over at Roslyn's house; the screams and crying had stopped some time ago. Every light in the house was turned off expect for one and Michael guessed it was Ms. Summers who had the light on; Roslyn normally didn't turn on the lights in her room. He looked toward Roslyn's room and saw no movement coming from it. He sighed a little and turned away from her house and then looked down the street; kids and their parents were now filling both sides of the streets for trick-or-treating.

Michael stayed like that until he could no longer see past his street because it was too dark. He stood up and looked toward Roslyn' house one last time before going back inside. He tried to the front door first but Judith hadn't unlocked it so Michael went around back to use the back door. He stood in the kitchen for a moment, trying to identify where Judith and Steve were. When he located them from the sounds they were making, Michael grabbed the nearest kitchen knife. He didn't know when he made his decision about what he was about to do but he knew had to do it. He put on his clown mask then headed upstairs to Judith's bedroom.

Before he could start up the stairs though, he heard someone coming down them so Michael hid in the shadows. Michael watched as Steve passed him; the only thing piece of clothing he had on were his pants. Steve went into the kitchen and Michael followed slowly after him; he watched as Steve rummaged through the refrigerator for a second before making his move. Michael slowly crept up behind him and lifted the long knife in the air. He paused for just a nanosecond before piercing the knife into Steve's exposed back. Michael watched as Judith's idiot boyfriend fell to the ground in pain, the knife still sticking out of his back. Steve tried crawling away but Michael grabbed the knife quickly and stabbed him multiple times. After stabbing Steve one last time, Michael left the kitchen to go upstairs but paused when something white caught his eye.

He walked over to the couch and picked up a white mask which was probably Steve's. Michael tore off his clown mask and pulled on the new one quickly then went upstairs. He walked slowly up the stairs in case they might creak. He felt his heart beat increase a little as he got closer to his aggravating sister's room. When he reached the top of the stairs, he crept leisurely down the hall because Steve had left Judith's door slightly ajar.

"Steve," Judith yelled. "Hurry the fuck up!"

Michael peaked into his sister's room and saw she had her back turned to the door so he took the opportunity to sneak in. When he pushed the door open he heard Judith start giggling stupidly before she twisted around on her bed to face him. Her smile completely vanished when she realized it was Michael standing in the room and not Steve. Judith sat up straight and covered her exposed breast with a thin sheet.

"What the fuck, Michael?" Judith shrieked at him. "Get out, you little creep!"

Michael blinked once before advancing on his sister who stared at him in shock when she saw the knife he was holding. Before she had a chance to run away, Michael stabbed the knife into her left leg then her abdominal. Judith cried out in pain and tried to get away from her brother by pushing his face. She fell off her bed and crawled out of the room with Michael following close behind.

"Help!" Judith said weakly. "Someone help me please!"

Michael quickly grabbed Judith's hair as she tried going down the stairs and pulled her back to continue stabbing her; he finally stopped when his sister ceased to move. Michael dropped the knife when he heard his baby sister start crying from the back room. As he walked toward her room, Michael took of his mask and dropped it on the floor. He pushed open his sister's room to see her standing up in her crib, crying her eyes out. Her crying slowly stopped when she recognized her brother had come into the room. She held up her arms for Michael to grab her and hold her.

Michael took her in his arms and rocked her gently, hoping she'll fall asleep again. A few minutes later, Michael put his baby sister back into her crib after she had fallen asleep. He walked out of her room and slowly shut the door behind him so he wouldn't wake his baby sister. Michael passed by Judith without sparing her a glance as he picked up his mask and knife. He walked down the stairs and toward the basement. He quickly walked down to the basement and hid his mask and knife under a loose floorboard. He sat on the floor for ten minutes before he heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway.

Michael stood up and walked to the stairs, taking his time climbing up them. When he finally reached the top, he walked over to the window and looked out. He spied his mother getting out of her car and strolling up to the house while digging around in her purse for the house keys. Michael sauntered over to the door and quickly pulled it open before his mother had a chance to put the key in the hole.

"Oh Michael," Mrs. Myers said surprised. "Honey, what are you doing up so late?"

Michael blinked sluggishly at his mother and didn't reply to her question. Mrs. Myers had a baffled look on her face until she looked him up and down; her confused face twisted into a look of horror. Mrs. Myers' bag plunged to the ground after she realized that her only son was drenched in blood.

"M-Michael," she stuttered. "Wh-what is this?"

He continued to stare at his mother quietly until she pushed passed him and ran through every room on the first floor. Michael listened to his mother shriek when she reached the kitchen and found Steve's bloody body. After a second, Mrs. Myers came out of the kitchen, her makeup was running down her face and her clothes now had blood stains on them. Michael guessed she had tried to see if Steve was still alive but barely breathing. Mrs. Myers looked over at Michael, who had moved an inch since she left. She rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders then started to shake him.

"Where's Judith?" Mrs. Myers asked frantically. "Where's my baby?"

Michael stared at his mother before averting his eyes to the stairs. Mrs. Myers looked back between Michael and the staircase before sprinting up the stairs. Michael knew that as soon as Mrs. Myers took her first step on the upper floor she would find her oldest daughter. He watched as his mother pause at the top of the stairs and start to wobble a little at the sight before her. She glanced behind her to look at Michael who was staring blanking back at her. Mrs. Myers turned away and Michael heard her start to cry.

* * *

Michael was sitting in the back of a cop car with news cameras surrounding him when he saw Roslyn. She was standing on the front steps of her house in her pajamas looking at all the people swarming around the neighborhood. She continued looking around until she made eye contact with Michael. Her mouth dropped open a little and her eyes widened in shock. Roslyn started down the steps but was stopped by her mother who'd just come out of the house. Ms. Summers grabbed Roslyn's upper arm and yanked her back so they were both standing on the porch. Roslyn's mother started to whisper harshly into her ear while still holding on tightly to Roslyn's arm.

He continued to watch Ms. Summers and Roslyn until two police officers got into the car. He turned toward them for a few minutes and watched as the police officer in the driver's seat turned the car on. He turned his attention back to Roslyn quickly, knowing it was probably the last time he'd see her for a while. Michael sat up straighter when he saw Ms. Summers raise her fist, ready to hit Roslyn across the face but stopped when she realized people could turn around and see her. Ms. Summers quickly pushed Roslyn back into the house and looked around rapidly before following her daughter into their home.

_I'll be back Roslyn,_ Michael thought with narrow eyes.

* * *

**A/N I really don't like this chapter, I tried rewriting it multiple times but it never came out right but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

_**Fun Fact About The Story: I got the idea for this after listening to 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. **_


	4. Scars

**A/N I don't know if you guys have noticed but I put fun facts at the end of the chapter about the story. I hope you guys like them : )**

* * *

Michael had been working on his newest mask when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hi."

He froze. He hadn't heard her voice in over seven months but he could never forget how it sounded. Just like he remembered, her voice was soft and smooth with shyness laced in. There was something else in her voice though that she never had before when speaking to him. It was fear. What could she possibly be afraid of? Michael frowned when a thought struck him; maybe she was scared of him. He then glared at the mask in his hand at the idea of her being scared of him.

Michael slowly set the paint brush down on the table in front of him. He lifted his hand and touched the mask that covered his face. He briefly thought about removing it but he then he realized he would never take his mask off. Not even for her.

Michael turned slowly in his seat to catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye; she was peaking in through the window of his cell. He could only see the top of her head and brown eyes though. Michael guessed she was standing on her toes to try and looked at him. He turned back his head then stood up. He stared at the wall for a few minutes before spinning around to look at her. He watched as he brown eyes became bigger at the sight of him.

She disappeared from view before reappearing at the slot where Michael receives his food. She lifted up the flap and looked in at him. Michael walked over to the door and sat down so he was able to look at her properly.

"You cut your hair, Roslyn," Michael stated.

Roslyn looked down at her hair and grabbed it with her left hand. The last time Michael had seen Roslyn her hair was all the way to the middle of her back. It was now just above her shoulders.

"It was an accident," Roslyn replied. "I had to cut it."

"Why?" Michael asked.

He had always liked her long hair and thought it suited her better than the short cut she had now.

"I got to close to the candle," she answered.

Michael glared at her; she was lying straight to his face. Roslyn shifted her eyes away and looked down the hallway as he looked her up and down. He watched as she tugged on her sleeve multiple times as if she was trying to hide something. He waited until he had the perfect chance then grabbed Roslyn's arm. She squeaked a little and tried to pull her hand back but Michael held on tight. He lifted up her sleeve and was shocked at what he saw.

Roslyn's arm was covered in bruises and fresh scratches. The thing that caught Michael's attention though was the two inch burn scar on her wrist. He clenched his teeth and pulled Roslyn's arm further in through the slit to get a better look at the scar. By the looks of it, the scar was a few weeks old but still looked like it hurt. He examined it closely and saw that burn was deep like a match was held to the skin for a long time. Michael knew this was no accident and he had a pretty good idea who had done this.

Michael held onto to Roslyn's arm until she was suddenly yanked away from the door. He clasped his fist in anger then stood up to look at who had taken Roslyn away. It was a nurse who never liked Michael. The nurse's nostrils were flaring as she stared down toward the ground.

"Are you stupid?" The nurse asked.

At first Michael thought the nurse was talking to him but then he realized she wasn't even looking at him.

"What made you think," She said, "that getting that close to a criminally insane murderer was a good idea, girl?"

She didn't give Roslyn time to answer and started to push her away from Michael's door. Before the nurse left though she brought her hand up to the glass and banged on it. She shook her head at Michael and glared.

"Quit corrupting innocent girls, Michael," she said. "And take that damn mask off; you look like a creep."

Michael stared stone faced at the nurse in front of him until she walked away. He looked out the food flap again and watched at the nurse dragged Roslyn down the hallway by her wrist. Before she disappeared around the corner, Roslyn looked back once with pleading eyes. Michael knew she was asking for him to save her and not from the nurse but from her mother. However, from inside this prison Michael could do nothing to help her.

* * *

Roslyn ran out of her house as quickly as possible with tears threating to spill from her eyes. Behind her, Roslyn could hear her forever livid mother screaming obscenities at her as she continued to run. Roslyn felt blood dripping from her lips down her chin and could feel a fresh bruise forming on her cheek. Her mother had hit her once again. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the sixteen year old brunette to be hit or kicked. If her memory serves her right, Roslyn had always been abused. She knew why her mother hurt her on a daily basis; she was angry at Roslyn for something she couldn't control.

Heidi Summers, Roslyn's mother, had her at fifteen with a boy she thought loved her. Unfortunately for Ms. Summers, the boy wanted nothing to do with her after he learned he had gotten her pregnant. Ms. Summers' parents had kicked their daughter out of the house for getting pregnant. The young mom felt like the innocent baby girl had ruined her life after everyone she had cared about abandoned her.

After her parents kicked her out at just fifteen, Ms. Summers' life had begun to spiral out of control. She dropped out of school because of the hate she received from being pregnant at such a young age. She was homeless for two months until she left Ashville, Illinois for nearby Haddonfield because a homeless shelter she had heard about. She stayed there until the homeless shelter was closed down from lack of funding. By that time, Roslyn Summers had been born and Ms. Summers had fallen deeper in a depression and hatred for her baby had grown.

Ms. Summers became addicted to illegal drugs and abused alcohol daily. She begun to hit Roslyn to take her anger out on the person she believed was at fault for her misery. It didn't matter if Ms. Summers was having a good day or not, she always hit Roslyn. She justified her actions by telling Roslyn it was her punishment for ruining Ms. Summers' life.

Roslyn was pulled back into reality when she almost ran into a couple holding hands. The pair scoffed and went on their way before Roslyn could say she was sorry. She continued running down the street until she reached a small pond close to her childhood friend's house. She had to use the back way because if anyone had caught her going near the old Myers home, they would give her a lecture about how dangerous it is to be so close to his former home.

Roslyn sat down near and rock and lead back into it. She wiped the blood off her face and stared down at the still pond. Memories tried to come to mind when Roslyn stared at the pond but she pushed them away because it was too painful to remember them.

She wrapped her arms around her legs trying to keep warm as rain started to pour from the gloomy clouds above. No matter how cold and wet things got, Roslyn refused to return home that night. She knew her mother wouldn't care if she ever came home; Ms. Summers wouldn't even report her missing to the police. As Roslyn sat staring at the pond, she felt the tears she held back for so long finally leaving her eyes.

Before she could stop them, memories of Michael came back. The last time she had seen him was seven years ago in the mental institution which he will probably live in forever. She didn't get to see his face though; it was concealed by a horrid dark green mask which in turn was covered by his long blonde hair. He had seen the bruises and cuts on her arm when he grabbed her. He had also seen the terrible burn scar on her wrist that was inflicted by her mother. Roslyn looked down and pulled back the sleeve of her shirt to see the ugly scar.

She flinched at the sight of it. The two inch scar made Roslyn feel ugly and unwanted every time she looked at it. Ms. Summers had burned Roslyn when she was just nine years old on evening for the fun of it. Roslyn's mother wanted to see what it felt like to burn someone with a candle. She also wanted to test her daughter's endurance to pain. Roslyn had the candle held on her wrist for twenty seconds before pushing her mother away. Ms. Summers had fallen back and in the process lit Roslyn's hair on fire.

The scar may have finally healed but whenever she'd look at it, Roslyn could still feel the pain.

Roslyn breathed out and pushed away the memories and wiped away the tears. She didn't like to cry because she believed it made her weak. Roslyn continued to stare at pond as leaves fell into the water. Suddenly a twig behind her snapped.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Roslyn's name was inspired by Rosalind from Shakespeare's play **_**As You Like It**_**. I just changed the spelling.**

**A/N I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know it is short (just like the rest of them) but it's how I saw this story going. I've attempted to make it l****onger however it doesn't come out good. So expect every chapter to be pretty short. I will try to update more often to make up for the shortness. **

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys!**

_**Question: Should this story continue being solely in Roslyn's Point of View or Michael's Point of View? Maybe a mix? **_

**It's up to you guys!**


	5. Goodbye Ms Summers

Michael grabbed the nurse by her hair then slammed her head into a nearby wall. The woman cried out in pain and begged Michael to let her go but he didn't listen to her pleas. Michael hated this nurse more than any other because of what she did seven years ago; she had ripped Roslyn away from him. Roslyn didn't visit him again after the nurse had taken her away. Michael was sure the nurse had scared Roslyn to the point where she didn't want to come back. And for that, she had to pay.

Michael continued bashing the woman's head into the side of the wall until she stopped struggling. He dropped her body to the floor and leaned down to look for her keys. He found them in her front pocket and snatched them quickly. He stepped over her body without looking at what he had done. He needed to get out of the building before the cops showed up. He wasn't scared or worried about them stopping him rather he knew their interference would slow him down. He had escaped his prison less than twenty minutes ago and would have been out of the building already if it weren't for the nurses and doctors trying to stop him. He didn't want anyone else delaying his plan.

He continued walking down the dark hallway until he reached a door that was labeled _Emergency Exit_. He pushed open the door and heard a loud siren going off. Michael ignored it and headed outside to find the nurse's car that would get him to Haddonfield. He didn't know if Roslyn still lived in the same house or if she even lived in Haddonfield anymore. But that didn't matter to Michael, he would find her again not matter what.

He pressed the unlock button and listened for the car's horn. He found it within minutes of searching and broke the window to get in. Michael hastily turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Michael finally arrived in Haddonfield at eleven at night. He decided he would go to his old house before he looked for Roslyn; he wanted the mask he hid so long ago under a loose floorboard. He pulled up to the curb in front of his house and put the car into park. When he got out, Michael looked over to where Roslyn's house was. Like he expected, all the lights in the house were off except for one.

He glared at Ms. Summers' window before he turned around and headed into his house. He easily broke into the house through the aging front door. Nothing in the house had change. Everything was the way he left it all those years ago; the blood stains from Judith and Steve still marked the ground. He smirked a little when he thought about the night he killed his sister and her boyfriend. He didn't regret it at all; both of them deserved to die the way they did.

Michael headed to the basement to retrieve his mask and knife. He found the loose floorboard and grabbed his mask and knife. He stared at the mask for a minute then he quickly took off the one he was wearing and put on the white mask. He felt like smiling when he put the mask on; it made him feel like he was just about to do his first kill again.

Upstairs he heard a creak of the floorboard. At first Michael thought it was just because the house was old but then he heard whispers. Someone had dared enter his home. Michael stood up with the knife in hand and listened to the voices above. By the sound of it, Michael guessed there were at least three people in his house.

_Not for long_, Michael thought.

Michael walked up the stairs slowly so the steps wouldn't make a sound and alert the people. He stopped at the door and looked around for the intruders. He spotted one ten feet away. The trespasser was a boy who had curly, rust-colored hair and was about six inches shorter than Michael. The boy's back was facing Michael so he was able to see the killer walking up behind him. Michael grabbed the boy and held his hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. The knife went into the boy fifteen times before Michael decided he was finished.

He dropped the boy to the floor and moved on to find the rest of the people in his house. He listened intently for the others and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He walked silently and paused at the doorframe to look at the two girls in his house. Like the boy he just killed, the two girls had their backs to Michael. Both girls were red heads and about the same height as the boy. Michael waited for the girls to turn around; he wanted them to see him before they died. He liked to see the fear in their eyes.

Finally one of the girls turned around and saw Michael staring at them. Her mouth dropped open and she tapped the other girl on the shoulder. The girl spun around with a scowl on her face but she lost it when she saw Michael

"Who are you?" The first girl asked.

Michael cocked his head to the side and advanced toward the two intruders. He smiled when the two girls realized there was no way out of the kitchen. They backed up into the wall and pleaded for Michael to leave them alone.

"Please don't," one of them said. "We're sorry for coming in here. We'll leave, we promise! Just let us go!"

Michael grabbed both girls and lifted them off their feet. He brought the girl in his right hand to his chest and held onto her tightly while he beat the other girl's head into the wall. He made sure the girl he was holding onto saw what he was doing to her friend. He dropped the dead girl to the ground then brought the knife up to the throat of the finally intruder. She tried pleading again but couldn't get the words out because Michael sliced her throat.

He let go of the girl and watched as she brought her hands up to her neck. She tried to stop the bleeding but she eventually gave up. Michael waited until the girl stopped moving before he left the kitchen. As much as he enjoyed killing those people, Michael knew it put him behind schedule. He wiped the blood off his knife onto his pants then he headed out the door to Roslyn's house. He crossed the street and walked straight up to the front door. Michael already had a plan if it turned out Roslyn no longer lived in this house; he would simply kill the new owners.

Michael twisted the doorknob and stepped into the house as quickly and quietly as possible. He heard a TV blaring from the next room over. He walked over to the room and peaked inside looking for the occupant; he saw a woman lying on a chair with a beer can in her hand. He went over to the chair and looked down at who it was. Ms. Summers. Michael hadn't forgotten how she looked after all these years. He has actually been waiting for this moment for a long time.

_I'll save you Roslyn_, Michael thought.

* * *

Roslyn looked behind her to where she heard the sound of the twig snapping. There was nothing there. She rubbed her eyes and decided it was time she headed home. She didn't really want to go back there but she'd rather sleep in a bed than on the hard ground.

She stood up and wiped the dirt off her pants then started to walk home. Even though the rain had stopped a few minutes ago, Roslyn was still soaked and she knew she mother wouldn't be happy. She mentally prepared herself for the beating she'd receive once she got home. She'd be lucky if Ms. Summers only used her hands to hurt her daughter. Roslyn could handle it if she only got punched but sometimes Ms. Summers liked to use other things like candles and whips.

Roslyn stopped walking when she reached the yard of her house. Even though she knew she had shut it, the front door was wide open.

_Maybe I didn't shut it_, Roslyn thought.

She continued walking and reached the front door then stopped again. The TV was blaring like usual but something seemed off. Roslyn stepped inside and slipped immediately to the ground. At first she thought it was water from the rain but when she brought her hands up to her face Roslyn saw it was blood. She stood up and turned on the light to see a scene straight from horror movie. There was blood everywhere; on the floor, on the wall, and on the chairs. Roslyn brought her hands up to her face and regretted it when she got blood on her face. She wanted to scream but couldn't get a sound out.

When Roslyn heard a groan, she looked up to see her mother slowly crawling toward her. Blood was spilling out of Ms. Summers's mouth and throat. Her mother reached an arm out for Roslyn to help but she didn't move because behind her mother was a masked man with a bloody knife. Roslyn shook her head in disbelief as the masked man continued to stare at her. She started to shake when the man grabbed her mother by her hair and stabbed her directly into her back. That's when Roslyn ran outside away from the masked man.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Writings On The Wall is a is an idiom for "imminent doom or misfortune" and for "the future is predetermined".**

**A/N I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter; it's a little darker than the rest of them.**

** Also I will do a mix of Michael's and Roslyn's Point of View though sometimes it will just be one of them in a chapter. Thanks for all your answers**


End file.
